My Brother's Child
by Angel362
Summary: Leo gets separated from his family and finds out there's a little girl somwhere in the world who needs his help, his niece. Leo and some new friends travel the world to find his brother's child. In Progress.
1. Default Chapter

_**My Brother's Child.**_

**I'm back! Well anyway, I don't own the turtles and various other characters I'm going to use, won't tell you who yet cause that could spoil it, however just to ease your mind a little, it's a crossover with a very well known movie. The rating may go up at a later date , but I'll come to that when I come to it, Anywho, on with the story, enjoy. P.S: I do own, Nikki, Chrissy and Kimieko.**

**Chapter one: Shadow.**

Leonardo watched as Mikey and Nicole fought over the the television set, Mikey wanted to watch a movie and she was set on watching some friend of hers in a ballet. Raph was keeping well away from it and was listening to music in his room, Christina was sitting at Donatello's computer looking totally confused as Donnie leant over her and tried to explain something technical about the computer to her. April was at her apartment, or should he say her and Casey's new apartment and Splinter was meditating in his room. Leonardo couldn't help but sometimes feel a little claustrophobic at times with the two girls now a permanent fixture in their layer. Nicole couldn't go home as the whole country seemed to be hunting for the resident freak to cut her open and she only ventured out now as the Cat. He looked back at the two fighting on the couch like a couple of children and watched as she successfully managed to get the remote away from Mikey and turn it over to the arts channel to watch Swan Lake in which her friend was apparently playing Odette in (the swan for anyone who doesn't know – it's what the movie The Swan Princess was based on), he felt a sudden pang of jealousy as his brother came out of his room and draped himself over his girlfriend and gave her a kiss. For what must be the thousandth time in three years he wondered why it had been Raph and not him that had found love. Leo felt so lonely it hurt sometimes and he felt he just wanted someone to make him as happy as Nikki Made Raphael. He got up and placed the book in his hands on the table and headed to the door.

"Where are you goin'?" Asked Raph just as he'd reached it.

"I'm just going to get some air I won't be long." Leo said simply and left.

He sat up on the roof of a Cafe, and looked up to the stars almost willing to see a shooting star so he could make a wish, not that he believed in superstition like Christina or anything but April had told him a lot of people did that and he would do anything to be normal, if only to stop feeling so alone. For years he'd tried to ignore the feeling, the hurt he felt from being different that meant he would never be a part of the 'real' world, his world was the shadows, a place where most ordinary kids would never dream of living. He looked down at the mass of people milling around on the streets below, they didn't know how lucky they were to be who they were, to be human. Leonardo was so lost in thought that he never heard the small whistle of the tranquilizer dart speeding his way until it was too late and he found himself cursing as he slipped into unconsciousness.

When he woke up he was in a moving vehicle, where they were gong was anyone's guess. He slowly rose to a kneeling position and looked around. It was similar to the battle shell, but it was designed to keep the occupants in the back locked inside. With him were other kids his age some a bit younger, one looked familiar but he ignored that as he felt the restraints on his wrists and a further chain around his neck that attached to the wall of the vehicle his katana were gone along with his belt and scabbards.

"What's going on?" Leonardo said quietly to no one in particular.

"Anti mutant creeps. They've kidnapped us." The girl he thought he'd recognized answered his question. He looked over to her, obviously confused and she rolled her eyes. "You don't honestly think you're the only one do you?"

"One what?" He asked thinking that the question was probably as stupid as it sounded.

"Mutants stupid, haven't you been watching the news?"

"No not really, and I thought all that was just rumor." He looked at her as some light filtered through the slated windows. She was Japanese, about his age, maybe Nikki's making her a year younger and her hair was about shoulder length, her eyes were green and her hair was jet black with electric blue streaks all the way through it, including her fringe. She wore a skinny top that was ripped in places, black flares and a pair of trainers. He still couldn't figure out why she looked so familiar but either way this girl was extremely beautiful despite the scowl she wore. He noticed that one of the younger kids was cradled in her arms, looking petrified and the other kids weren't much happier. "Are all of you mutants?" He almost kicked himself as he said that, if they weren't then why were they here?

"Yep, me, this little guy," she looked down at the small boy in her arms that was no more than eleven and then over to another girl of about her age, who he noticed, to his surprise, that she had light purple skin, dark purple hair and odd markings on her face, "and Clarice over there go to the same school, we were grabbed on a field trip the others I don't know but most likely they were grabbed from parks or even their homes. I wouldn't put it past some parents to have told these creeps about their kids themselves." She said the last part bitterly and pulled the boy closer as he began to quietly cry.

"Do you know where we're going?" Leonardo began to study the interior of the van and the restraints that held them to find a way out.

"Genosha, probably, or somewhere else remote where they've set up a mutant camp."

"A what?" his attention was back on her now.

"You know like the Nazi's, a place where they hide away unwanted races and force them to work or. . " she stopped herself as if she'd forgotten who was in the truck with them, "well it's not nice. It's not legal either." She finished.

"What's your name?" Leo asked.

"Kimmieko." again familiarity niggled at the back of his mind but he couldn't for the life of him figure out why, he'd certainly never met this girl personally before.

"I'm scared Shadow." a small voice came from the little boy in Kimieko's arms.

"It's okay Toby," Clarice said to him, "Kim and me won't let anything happen to you we promise, right Kim?"

"Right squirt those creeps won't lay a finger on you!" He gave them watery smile and continued to hide in Kim's arms. Leo almost asked what Toby had meant by Shadow but was interrupted by the vehicle stopping and the doors opening. Six men with guns trained on them were outside and they did not look friendly.

"All right muties, get out and don't bother trying anything those collars round your necks are designed to suppress any dangerous powers you may have." the man that spoke held up a remote and the chains fell away from the collars around their necks. "Come on freaks we haven't got all day!" They all got to their feet exited the truck rather awkwardly and were pushed and shoved towards a large cargo plane. Leo noticed that the men were nervously looking up at the sky and at their surroundings as if anticipating an attack. Inside the plane their group were walked past a small number of what looked like temporary cells all doors were closed except one at the end which they were promptly forced into, the door closed and locked behind them.

Leo's internal body clock told him they'd been in that plane for at least six hours before they were revisited by the armed men and told to follow them, this time the other cells were also open and a large number of people were being led out of the plane. Outside was, what looked to Leonardo, a prison there were exhausted looking people working on some sort of dam and a large ominous building in the back ground. A skinny man in a lab coat approached the large gathering of new 'inmates'.

"Welcome to Genosha, mutants. You have no rights here and you will do as your told or face the consequences, any attempt to escape will result in punishment and any attack on a human will result in execution do I make myself clear freaks?" He spat. The crowd didn't answer they all looked so terrified, Leonardo looked over to Kimmieko and saw that she too was blatantly sacred but was trying to hide it with another scowl. He had to wonder how he'd let himself slip enough to get into something as deadly as this and how he and his new friends were going to escape this forsaken place.

**Can ya guess which movie yet? Well, just to warn you I actually borrowed Clarice from the comics, just to confuse you, but as I liked the character and they killed her off I thought I'd borrow her for this. I hope you enjoyed this one and you'll understand the title later on I promise. Toodles, Angel.**


	2. Chapter 2: Slave Labor

_**My Brother's Child.**_

**Well done everybody most of you guessed right, and yes Clarice was a member of Generation X but they killed her off. (They did bring her back for the Age of Apocalypse though!) And those of you who haven't watched both movies, do cause they're the best comic adaptation since the great turtle movies, not as good but hey! Any who I don't own the X-men, Clarice, or any other characters I may use from the marvel-verse**, **Stan Lee owns those and we all should know that Eastman and Laird own the Turtles**, **however I do own a few characters, e.g. Kimieko.** **Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: Slave Labor.**

Four weeks. They hadn't been there all that long but to the four kids in the last holding cell it seemed like an eternity. Every day was the same, they would all be collected in the morning to be taken to their designated workplace for the day, depending on age, strength and such. Each night they would come back too exhausted to talk and would fall asleep almost instantly only to wake up the next morning to the air raid siren that served as their alarm clock to start the cycle all over again. Three people had been executed whilst they'd been there and they'd been forced to watch, one was a mother who'd only been trying to protect her teenage daughter from being raped. Another a young boy for simply slipping and knocking a guard over. The third was a another woman, they'd been told she'd been an assassin before she'd been caught, a good one and she'd tried to use her skills to kill a guard who'd 'taken advantage of her predicament', as she'd put it. Many more had been punished, which to most involved being tied to a post in the middle of a clearing and being flogged in front of everybody, others would be beaten for something as little as looking at a guard in the wrong way and some would be put in solitude and starved for three days in a tin cell out in the sunlight with the occasional sip of water. The only thing the humans did here for the prisoners was to provide a few doctors, after all, they didn't want their work force running out on them.

Leo looked over at the aforementioned doctors' latest patient, Kimieko had been tied up outside three nights before and left all night in the cold and wet of the rainy season. He and Clarice had a nasty feeling that something else had happened to her other than just the ridicule of the guards. When she'd been brought back to the cell she'd had a fresh set of clothes on and she was bruised all over. Right now she was tossing and turning whilst her body tried to fight the fever raging through her body, Clarice begged the guards every morning to let one of them to stay to take care of her but each time she would almost get hit then Leo would stop them only to get punched himself.

That morning the same happened and after they had been trough the little ritual they silently followed the guards and the other mutants to their jobs. Leonardo was in reasonable shape so he was usually helping to haul the stone around to wherever the guards told him and the others in his group to take them. Clarice told him that she and Kim would be taken to the far side of the camp into some sort of mine. Little Toby would never say where he was taken and he was even less reluctant to now as he was the reason Kim was ill and he didn't want her to die and leave him anymore than he wanted Clarice and now Leo to leave him either. It was during the day Leo was able to ask the other prisoners about this place they'd been brought to and what he'd found out wasn't exactly encouraging. Genosha was an island off the coast of Africa, it was an island that pulled in a lot of tourists but apparently it didn't have much in the way of facilities or money, to start with. He'd been told that a very rich and powerful man had visited the island and told the leaders of Genosha about a lucrative slave market that cold be created and with his help they started to find mutants from all over the world and bring them to the island. The slaves would be treated so abysmally that after a while they would need to find more and more slaves to do their bidding. For the leaders of Genosha it meant that the people of their fair island wouldn't have to get their hands dirty doing menial tasks, instead they worked in the numerous hotels around Genosha whilst the creators of the resort were hidden away from the rest of the world, one man had said to him "out of sight out of mind". It was true, the only people who knew they were there were the guards and the men who'd brought them here.

Leo was pushing a large cart with another guy from Russia when a the lunch bell went and they headed over to the lunch hall, the healthier of the prisoners allowing the less so and the young first in line to get the better food, which left Leo near the back and he was soon joined by Clarice.

"How are you keeping up Leo?" She whispered brushing a filthy strand of hair out of her face.

"I don't know how much more I can stand of this," he whispered back keeping an eye on the guards to make sure they didn't see them talking in line, if they did they'd both be in trouble, "we have to figure a way out of here!"

"But how, if we're caught then we'd be," she paused and glanced over to a guard looking their way, when she was satisfied he was looking at someone else, "you know what they'd do Leo."

"We have to wait for Kim to get better to start with anyway and we'll have to think of a way to get Toby out safely as well."

"Shh!" Clarice silenced him as a guard approached them.

"You'd better not have been talking freaks!" The guard walked up to them and pushed Clarice over. Leo went to help her up but the guard back handed him across the face and he started to see stars. "Cause if you were I would have to get rough," he leant down and took Clarice's face in his hands and spoke to her from a few centimeters away, "got it freak?" It was all Clarice could do to nod, she was scared stiff of confrontation and she'd told her friends that it was because her dead beat father had been a drunk and hit her for fun most nights. Leo shook his head and found himself being helped up by one of the other prisoners called Jack he kept his eye on the guard, ready to pounce if and when Clarice needed him but didn't need to. The guard threw her back to the ground, "Back to you're cells freaks you don't get any more meals for the day." He threw at them and he and Clarice were escorted back.

"Are you okay?" Clarice asked from the corner of the cell five minutes later.

"I've been better Clarice."

"Blink."

"Huh?"

"It's Blink." Clarice repeated herself and looked up at him them to the now still sleeping form on the bed in the opposite corner.

"I don't get it."

"It was my nick name at school, Toby, Kim and me went a special school for mutants to learn how to control our abilities, most of us were runaways," Clarice said staring off into space, "Kim's a lucky one her mom took care of her regardless and it was her that found out about the institute, but at school they called me Blink because of my powers and Kim was Shadow."

"Why?" Leo asked as he stared out of the window at the merciless sun.

"Well I can open portals and be some where else in an instant because of it, Kim can use the shadows to do a similar thing."

"What else can you do?"

"I can create these shards in my hands which I can use to kind of displace things," she looked over to her companion and noticed his baffled look, "um you know when you see a shattered mirror?" he nodded, "well when I use my powers the target I aiming for looks like that and the shards I can sort of charge with my energy and throw them at things to cause a similar effect to differing degrees. Kim can imagine a shape and create a shadow version of it that can be just as deadly if not more so, her favorite is the katana, her mom was a master of martial arts."

"How are we going to get out of here guys?" Leo and Clarice looked over to the bed where Kim was now sitting up and hugging her knees to her chest and looking at the opposite wall.

"Well it's about time you woke up!" Clarice smiled at her friend.

"How are you feeling?" Leo asked his voice giving away the concern he felt for his new found friend.

"Better, I just wanna get out of here and go home before we all rot here, or die." neither of her friends seemed to want to mention what had or hadn't happened to her and she was relieved.

"My brothers and I were prisoners once before and we managed to swipe a key, maybe we could do that this time around too." Leo watched Kim out of the corner of his eye just to make sure she was okay.

"Then we could get out under cover of darkness and head for the tourist district." Clarice added, "We'll have to get a key to these collars from the control center I keep hearing about though, it's on the edge of town, but it's where the president of Genosha lives so it'll be heavily guarded."

"I could get in there." Kim added still staring at the wall.

"I'll go with you, you've been really ill and you shouldn't be on you're own for something like this." Kim shrugged at Leo's suggestion but didn't protest, "Clari. . . Blink, you can take care of Toby while we do that and then we'll find a boat to stow away on, we'll work out the rest once we get to the mainland." They all nodded in agreement and agreed they would do it the next night. Leo looked out the window again and an image flashed through his mind of he and his brothers laughing and having fun at the lair with their sensie their human friends with them and he couldn't help but feel a feeling of anticipation of seeing his family again and surprised himself with how much he'd missed them all, even Nikki. They must be going insane looking for him. But soon he'd be home and he was positive that Kim and Clarice would be welcome members to their little family just as the other humans had been. He closed his eyes and smiled despite himself, _"I'll be home soon guys."_ He thought to himself.

**Well there ya go, more to come soon but just to warn ya I just bought a four year old, unbroken horse so if I'm a little slow to update he's either put me in hospital or I'm being too stubborn to know when to quit!! I hope you enjoyed this chappy till next time. Toodles Angel!**


	3. Chapter 3: One Step Forward, One Step Ba...

_**My Brother's Child.**_

_**Chapter 3: One Step Forward, One Step Back.**_

The plan had been set in motion and Leonardo already had an electronic key to the cells, however they hadn't returned Toby which meant the trio would have to find him first. They waited until lights out and opened the door to the cell and silently made their way along the corridor. Leonardo noticed that Kim was moving just as skillfully as he was and it looked like Blink was pretty good at keeping to the shadows as well. At the end of the corridor Leo crouched down and peered around the corner before allowing them to proceed towards the control room where they would find out where Toby was and also create a little diversion to keep the guards busy too. There was a guard outside the room smoking a cigarette and no doubt there was at least one more in the room itself, Leo made a gesture signaling for Blink to keep watch and for Kim to follow him. Blink watched on in awe as she watched her green friend advance on the guard like lightening and take him out before the man could even gasp. Kim followed him into the room and there was a muffled shout of surprise from the woman watching the monitors as Kim was seen in the the reflection in the screen, Kim mentally cursed her self and blocked as the woman threw a punch at her, then she simply punched her back with an attack that rendered the guard unconscious.

"Not bad," Leo said as he walked over to the computer and looked at the controls, then back at her mischievously, "for a girl."

"Hmpf, well excuse you," she replied jokingly then noticed the worried look on her new friend's face as he tapped a few keys, "what's wrong, you do know how to use a computer right?"

"Well yeah, but not one this advanced." Kimieko approached the console and looked at it, the keyboard was usual enough but the computer screen was asking for all sorts of passwords and numbers. Kim had an idea, turned on her heels and beckoned for Blink to join them.

"What is it?" she asked.

"We need a hacker and you're good with computers, right?" Kim said not really expecting an answer, in school Blink had been a wiz when it came to anything technical on the computers and she was able to use the Cerebro computer Professor Xavier built with ease, although she could only use the computer part of it not the psychic. Blink walked up to the console and started tapping away and brought up the file they needed, finding out that they needed to go down to the lower levels to get Toby. But just as they were about to leave something caught Blink's eye.

"Wait guys," she brought up the file and read the writing with it, "oh God." She whispered.

"What, What is it?!" Kim asked as she leaned in closer to get a better look. Leo could see just fine from where he stood but wished he couldn't.

"According to this file there's a lab out there that's experimenting in test tube babies."

"So?" Kim still wasn't getting it even though the name's she'd heard mentioned by Leonardo more than once were staring her straight in the face.

"Well it's not just any children, or parents for that matter," she scrolled down and brought up a file named N. Roberts/Raphael, "and according to this there's one human mutant/ turtle mutant hybrid that was born about two years ago, it says here that the parents were. . . "

"Taken hostage by Justin Powers and their names were Nicole and Raphael." Leo finished it off. "Those creeps almost killed my brother that time and later nearly killed Nicole." Blink brought up a picture of a very tiny baby in a scientists arms and then a file on what tests had been carried out. Leo couldn't believe it Raph a dad, there was no way, but here was the proof right in front of him. The child didn't have a shell but she did have two toes on each foot, three fingers on each hand and green skin, she had Nikki's hazel eyes though and a small tuft of red hair. If this was his niece then she would not be brought up in a lab, he would find her and take her home to her real parents.

"Wait a minute that file said Roberts. . . " Blink very nearly laughed at the obvious light switching on inside Kim's brain and Leonardo was brought back out of his trance, "They were taken at a party right?" Leo nodded, "Wow small world."

"Huh?" Leo gave her a strange look.

"I'll explain later." Kim smiled at him.

"Well anyway," Blink looked at the turtle, "you're brother has a daughter out there, the file says that she's being kept in a lab on mount Fuji Japan, which means we're going to have to go after her."

"We?"

"Yes Leo we, you're helping us escape, it's the least we can do." Blink smiled as she turned back to the computer and switched off all the security systems and all the cell locks, creating a diversion using the other cells mates who would no doubt make a break for it. All three of them found themselves hoping that some would escape too as they made their way down to the lower levels by the elevator.

It was easy enough to avoid the guards as they weren't expecting any prisoners to be in the basement levels of the building and the trio ran silently towards where the computer had said Toby was. They stopped outside as they heard voices and listened.

"You fool that boy could have lasted far longer than this but you had to push it didn't you." said an older man.

"We've been told to get results by any means necessary Evers." A younger man's voice replied.

"But the child had potential if the process had been slowed then we might have been able to control him." Kim's stomach was churning as the older man had shouted back, from the sounds of things there was a little boy in there whom they'd hurt greatly and she and her friends could only hope that it wasn't Toby. One of the occupants in the room started for the door and as he opened it a green fist knocked him out. It was the older man and the younger leapt for cover as the Ninja advance on him, Kim close on his heels. Blink rushed over to a crumpled form on a lab bed in the corner of the room and let out a small cry. It was Toby, his innocent face was crumpled in both fear and pain and he had burns around his head where it looked like something was on it and lesser ones around his wrists and ankles but they looked like those received from severe electrocution, if she remembered her science lessons well. She held back tears as she took a lab coat and covered the young boy with it and turned to the others.

"He's dead." She stated and burst into tears, Leonardo took her into his arms and tried to comfort her and she gratefully accepted his hold.

"No, he can't be," Kim cried, "we promised him we'd protect him! We . . . I . . . " She turned and punched the wall in anger and turned back to her friends, "lets go, we have to get out to save you're niece, I'm not going to let the same happen to another innocent!" Kim was just as upset as Blink but she was more controlled emotionally than Blink but just the same Leo decided he'd make sure she was okay once they were safely on the main land.

"Lets go," he said and looked up at the slightly taller Blink, "before they find us down here." They made their way back up to the upper levels and snuck out to the yard and the main gates which opened out onto the main road. Thankfully, it seemed all the commotion was coming from the other side of the facility and this area was unguarded. Leonardo lifted Blink into his arms, causing a small gasp to escape her lips in surprise and jumped onto the bonnet of a parked van next to the wall, then it's roof and then the top of the wall itself. He placed her down onto the wall and jumped down then held him arms out to catch her. Blink was extremely glad that it was dark because he would have seen her blushing furiously as she leapt down and a tiny squeal escaped her lips as she fell into the stronger mutants arms. Kimieko made her own way over the wall and they were soon heading off into the trees away from the shouts of their now former cell mates and guards and towards the main city of Genosha and the presidents building where they would find the device that would deactivate and remove the collars off their necks.

It took them half an hour to get to the outskirts of town and another fifteen to skirt the edge to find the building they were looking for. It was surrounded by armed guards and the only possible option Leonardo could see for getting in and out would be to use a vehicle for cover.

"You two stay here I'll go on inside and find what we need." Leo said and started to move off before either girl could answer.

"You think he knows what he's looking for?" Blink asked, her voice still a little shaky.

"I doubt it, look you stay here and I'll catch up with him," Kim got up and turned before she got out of sight, "I know what I'm looking for and I can kick but with the best of them, he's not the only one Ninja trained you know." She winked and raced off through the trees.

Leo waited for a suitable vehicle to pass by and jumped into the back of a military van and hid under some canvas sheets. Kimieko saw him enter the car but decided that there was no way she could wait for another one, so she skirted the perimeter and found a tree large enough and close enough to the fence that would allow her to simply jump over the barb wire twisted along the top and land easily on the grass on the other side. She would find Leo afterwards and then they could look for their prize.

Leonardo took out two guards and used a few well thrown pebbles to take out one or two cameras that might give him away, with any luck the guard watching the monitors wasn't paying too much attention. Leo yelped as a someone punched him to the ground and he chided himself for not being ready for an attack, a man who was about Casey's build aimed a rifle at him and prepared to fire but before he could a figure swiped his feet out form under him and then she knocked him out with her fist.

"What are you doing here?!" Leo said getting to his feet and brushing himself off, "Not that I'm ungrateful or anything but I thought I told you to stay back there with Blink?"

"You did, I didn't listen," Kim answered placing her hands on her hips and glaring at him, "besides, do you know what you're looking for?"

"Well. . ." he thought for a moment then looked a little angry at her for pointing out his obvious mistake, "No." He said defiantly, "But I'm sure I could have figured it out."

"Like you did with the computer?" Kim grinned when there was no response and spun round to head for the door, " are you coming or not?" She said looking over her shoulder as she did. Leo grumbled under his breath and followed Kimieko into the building.

"Where did you learn Ninja?" He whispered as they walked quickly along the corridor. A guard charged them and Kim performed a roundhouse kick which quickly rendered him unconscious.

"My mom was a master of the arts, and not just Ninjitsu, I just tend to find that's the form I find the most useful." Four more guards approached and it took them a good few minutes to take them out and avoid their gunfire. They found the presidents room reasonably easily and they went inside. "Now," Kim said looking all around the room as Leo made sure the door was locked, "if I were the president of Genosha, where would I hide a key?" She walked over to a painting and took it off the wall, "Bingo!" It was a safe with an electronic keypad keeping it locked, "Now all I have to do is crack the code." She walked back over to the computer to see what she could find on it to use as a clue to what the president would be likely to use as his password. Both Ninjas crouched into a fighting stance as a door to their right opened from the bookcase revealing a bathroom and a plump man walked out oblivious to the intrusion, "Ah, mister president." Kim smiled evilly as she approached him and he backed into the now closed door.

"Who are you, what are you doing in my. . . " he was cut off by Kim's foot in his throat, she didn't kick him she just used her much stronger legs to hold him there as it was unlikely she could hold him with her arms. Leo simply watched taking in the what she was doing and making sure he was prepared if anything should go wrong.

"Where are the keys to these restriction collars mister president?" he pointed over to the safe, "I thought so, now what's the code?"

"I wouldn't tell a bunch of freaks like you!" He spat, barely audible with the pressure on his throat. Kim spun around and kicked his face, breaking his nose and just as quickly replaced her foot back at his throat before he fell to the ground.

"I'm sorry what was that?" He sputtered something that neither could hear and she leant closer narrowing her eyes threateningly, "I can't hear you!" she sang.

"1959." The man croaked.

"Thank you." she spun around and this time kicked him unconscious.

"Was that necessary?" Leo asked crossing his arms and giving her a disapproving look.

"You want sweet and polite or do you want effective?" Leo laughed remembering when his brother Donnie had said a similar line when they first walked the surface world. Kim approached the safe once more and typed in the code, the safe opened and she grabbed the key when they heard people banging at the door.

"Sounds like we've got company," Leo walked over to the window, "It's too far to jump and there's no way we're going to get past the guards now without being seen." He looked at his companion who was using the key on her collar and then turned out the lights.

"Without this collar I can get us straight back to Blink without us being seen," Kim unlocked Leo's and grabbed his hand, "you trust me right?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Umm, no," she said then smiled as she pulled him into a run straight into the wall. Just as he was about to yell out in surprise her body went straight through the shadow on it and he followed, there was a moment of darkness and then he stepped out through a tree and he saw Clarice to his right looking quite relieved to see them. "Now all we have to do is stow away on a boat and get to the main land." Kim said as she walked over to open Blink's collar.

"What then?" Blink asked coming over to join them.

"Then we find my niece," Leo answered for her, "that's if you two still want to help me."

"Or course we do!" Blink told him.

"My sister's in Southern France at the moment," Kim thought out loud, "if we can get hold of her then she'd be able to help us get to Japan."

"Then lets get down to the docks and get to the mainland before the guards find us!" Said Clarice looking round her shoulder towards the president's dwelling. Her two companions nodded and they continued to skirt the city until they came to the docks. They found a cargo ship that was relatively simple to sneak on and they settled down for the ride.

**Well there ya go folks chapter three, any of you who've read 'The Cat' should see a connection between my character Nicole** **and Kimieko** **those of you who haven't don't panic I will explain it briefly later on. Oh and as for the other turtles, I'll do a chappy including their reactions to the brother's sudden disappearance soon, but I want to work it into the story in a certain way, so be patient and I'm glad you're enjoying it. Thank you so much for all the great reviews and please keep reviewing! Toodles, Angel.**


	4. Chpater 4: One Step Forward and Two Step...

_**My Brother's Child.**_

**I am sorry this took so long to get up but like I said I'm trying to deal with my young horse who may be very sweet but also has the worst stubborn streak in the world, which means I pretty much crash after I come home I will try to get the next one up as soon as I possibly can, but try to bear with me. Ta very much, enjoy! P.s. For the purpose of this story I've decided to set this after the first X-Men movie and during and after the second so whilst our trio were in Genosha the X-Men were fighting Stricker**.

**Chapter Four: One Step Forward and Two Steps Back.**

In the morning the three friends found the nearest train station and found one that was heading North in the general direction of France. Kimieko assured them that they would somehow get a message to, not only warn Lilly of their imminent arrival but to make sure their families knew they were okay, or at least those belonging to Kim and Leo. Leonardo looked at Blink and wondered if she had a family, she'd been oddly quiet about hers as he and Kim spoke proudly of theirs. The way she'd reacted to some of the things they only joked about made him think that something had happened to her once, but he wasn't sure what, perhaps she'd lost her family in an accident. . . .

"Helloooo," Kim knocked her fist lightly on his head, "earth to Leo we're coming up to the next stop, we'd better get off this one and find another train to hitch a ride on before they catch on to us?" Leo was still staring intently at Blink and merely grunted a reply and then came quickly back to his senses when he realized she was looking back at him and she was blushing. The train stopped, they snuck off and hid in the bushes.

"Now what?" Blink asked quietly.

"I'll go ask ask a local which trains go where and. . . " She was cut off by Leo's hand as man in uniform walked past, in his hand hanging by his side was a wanted poster with their faces on it, "great," she whispered, "that rules the trains out."

"What if we find an airport?" Leo asked, if you use you're powers Kim then it would be easy for us to get into a cargo hold of a plane."

"Good idea!" Blink praised him a little louder than she'd meant to causing her to put her hand over her mouth and blush again. Leo bit back a smile thinking it made her look kind of cute.

"Well lets get to an airport there's got to be one somewhere," Kim looked around, "now let's see if I remember right, Scott told me that Genosha's near Tanzania and I'm sure we've been through Rwanda, and from the time we've taken I would have thought that we must be in Uganda or the Sudan, there must be an airport somewhere." She looked back at them, "lets get to the town and see what we can find."

It took ten minutes to follow the small track to the town and keeping to the shadows as best they could whilst under the still high sun they explored.

"You there halt!" Blink's heart leapt into her throat. She turned to see a man in a uniform like the one they'd seen at the train station, without words they ran to the next ally in between the small houses and shops. As they ran Leo noticed a girl standing in a doorway and she was beckoning them to her door.

"Come quickly!" She said in a thick African accent. They ran through the door and followed her inside, "you will be safe here mutants." They found themselves in a small shanty house with washing visible from outside and a variety of herbs hanging from the ceiling posts.

"Thank you." Kim answered through her deep breaths.

"Who are you?" Leo asked looking at the girl.

"I am called the witch doctor, I am like you I am a mutant," she replied matter of factly, "listen to me you must leave this country or those people will find you."

"We were trying to find an airport so that we might stow away to Paris." Blink explained, the girl smiled.

"My father will gladly take you in his plane, come I will take you to him." They looked at each other and followed her out of the back door and along the back of a row of similar houses, then they passed across a clearing towards a large hanger. "Wait here." The girl went inside.

"You know," Leo started after they'd been waiting for the girl for a while, "something just doesn't feel right."

"I know what you mean." Kim said nodding her head in agreement.

"Maybe we should find somewhere less out in the open?" Blink suggested as she looked around nervously. All agreed and headed for some bushes when the sound of heavy boots running towards them could be heard coming from the hanger, "It those soldiers they've found us!"

"No kidding," Kim replied a little more harshly than she'd meant to, "come on we have to get out of here!" They started to run in the opposite direction to the soldiers.

"There's no where to run freaks!" One of the soldiers shouted after them as they rounded the corner only to come face to face with more armed soldiers, "open fire!" Was heard over their radios and it took everything Blink had to open hundreds of tiny portals to protect her friends and herself from the barrage of bullets. Despite her efforts two stray bullets hits Kim, one in the shoulder the other nicked her side and she fell with a shout.

"Kim!" Leo yelled and picked her up in her arms worry etched all over his face, "Blink we have to get out of here teleport us somewhere safe!"

"I can't!" Blink said through gritted teeth.

"Why not?!"

"If I don't concentrate then she'll be more then just hurt and we'll join her!" Blink desperately fought against the fog of fatigue gradually clouding her mind.

"Try!" Blink nodded and concentrated, she'd once lost control and refused to do it again this time she would save the ones that needed her, a large portal opened up to Leo's left and he ran through and found himself in an alley they'd ran through earlier. He placed Kim on the floor and ran back through, by now Blink was on her knees from the strain and sweat was pouring down her face, Leo couldn't help thinking that she could give Raph a run for his money in stubbornness, he grabbed her by the shoulder and practically threw himself and Blink through the portal. Once they were through, the portal closed and blink collapsed onto her back and lay there panting for a few minutes whilst Leo checked Kim, he un-knotted his bandana and tied it around the shoulder wound and decided that the side wound wasn't anything to worry about, "you okay Blink?" He said turning to her.

"I . . . think . . . so. . ." She panted, she looked up quickly as she heard yet more footsteps coming closer.

"How far can those portals go?" Leo asked looking straight ahead.

"As far as I want them to go, why?" Leo nodded then looked at her.

"You teleport back to that school of yours with Kim," he got up and headed off towards the sound of the running soldiers, "I'll keep them busy," he started to run then stopped and turned to her, "nice knowing you Blink, oh and if you meet my brothers tell them, well you know." Then he ran off leaving Blink gaping after him. She looked once at Kim then back to the alley Leo had taken then back at Kim again.

"Oh well you only live once, right?" She said not really a hundred percent sure she wanted to do this but something about Leonardo made her want to help him, besides she wanted to be one of the professor's X-men didn't she? So here was her chance to show she could be a hero and wasn't a worthless freak of nature. Blink took a deep breath and opened a portal and Kim gently slipped through and, knowing that she would now be well taken care of she ran off after Leo.

_Two days later in Westchester, New York_:

Kim awoke with a start and found herself in familiar surroundings, it was the mansion's infirmary, but she didn't remember getting there, had all that had happened been a bad dream? She tried to move and the sharp pain in her shoulder told her it wasn't.

"Good morning Kimieko, I'm glad that you're awake." Kim looked around to see the only other person she'd respected enough to call teacher, other than her mother, approaching in his state of the art wheelchair.

"Professor," she said smiling, "where's Blink and Leo?"

"I'm afraid they are not here," Charles Xavier sighed, "we would have come looking for you Kimieko but we have been. . . busy," Charles thought back to the last few weeks, "when you slipped through one of Blink's portals we were in the middle of organizing a search party to find you, I pinpointed Blink's position but when Scott and the others got there she was gone and I could no longer sense her."

"You don't think they're. . . do you." Kim looked at him pleadingly.

"I don't know, but I have a friend in an organization called SHIELD who is gathering any and all information for me," he placed a hand on her good shoulder, "we will find them Kimieko."

"Professor, there's some people I think we should find."

_The Sewers, New York:_

Chrissy silently made the pot of tea and took it to Splinter's room, she lightly tapped on the door and heard a soft reply of enter.

"I made you some tea Splinter." she placed the pot and cup on his side table and noticed for what must have been the fifth time how thin he was becoming and how very old he looked, "if you're hungry Mikey and I will be making dinner soon, would you like us to set a place for you as well?"

"Where are my sons child?"

"Oh um, well Donnatello is surfing the net to see if he can find anything useful, Michealangelo is out on the sewer slider searching the tunnels again in case he missed anything and Raphael is out with Cat patrolling the city in case any dragons or street thugs know anything." Splinter sighed still unaccustomed to the missing name form Christina's ritual roll call, Leonardo had been missing for weeks now and all they had found was his kattana and sheaths, nothing else, not even a trace of blood, even the purple dragons seemed to know nothing about his disappearance. After each day it became more and more hopeless, he'd almost lost his son once before when Leonardo had been out alone but the fates had brought the pupil back to his sensei, but this time it seemed Splinter's worst nightmare had occurred, he had lost one of his sons forever.

"Please Child I wish to be alone." Chrissy nodded and left to wonder the empty layer. She found herself looking over at two crossed blades hung lovingly on one of the walls, the blue strapping around the handles making it obvious to whom they'd belonged. Chrissy wiped a small tear away as she remembered Raphael hanging those there. Raphael, of all people had been the most effected after Splinter, she swore that if it wasn't for Cat he would have killed somebody by now, probably himself. She was his anchor that he needed now more than anything else short of his brother back safe and sound and even she, a telepath was unsure if that would ever happen. The only one who seemed to be coping well with the disappearance was Mikey, he'd let slip to her the other day that he'd dreamt that Leo would come back with a new friend and they'd all be happy again. She'd been told of his dreams before and hoped that, for his sake this one also came true and wasn't simply his mind showing him what he wanted to see.

"Please Leo you have to come back," she said to the swords, "we need you."

_SHIELD is like a more advance Interpole that deals with things all over the world, again something I pinched form the comics, but it does get mentioned in the X-Men Evolution cartoons too._

**Well there ya go took long enough huh, but I kind of got a little writers block and wasn't sure how to put the ideas for this one in words. Sorry if it sucks a little and you should find out what happened to Leo and Blink in the next chappy, plus a little about her past. Thank you sooooooo much for all you're lovely reviews they're much appreciated. Toodles, Angel.**


	5. Chapter Five: Lost and Found

**_My Brother's Child._**

_**Chapter Five: Lost and Found.**_

Kids were everywhere as the blonde woman walked up to the front door of the building she was dressed in a suit and looked more like a lawyer than someone heading to a school for the gifted. She stepped up to the door and smiled this had been her safe haven for so many years, being a mutant was hard but at least she was one of the lucky ones, she had a loving family who supported her. For Jessica Fury her family, whether natural or surrogate, were her life line to sanity and she'd do anything for them. That's what she was doing here now, Professor Charles Xavier had needed her help and as usual she'd dropped everything to provide it. She reached out her hand and opened the door, walking inside she side stepped a couple of the younger mutants running at full speed in her direction.

_"Hello Jessica," _her smile broadened when she heard the professor speak to her telepathically, she'd missed this, _"I'm glad you could help us"_

_"Glad to help,"_ she replied with her own psionic powers. She walked across the large hall and entered his office.

"Any more luck finding Clarice and her new friend?" Charles said using his usual voice now.

"As a matter of fact yes," she took out a laser disk from her pocket and placed it on the table in front of him, "you were right that place is psi shielded, but with Shield on the job it wasn't too hard to find out where they were being held, even without my powers helping."

"If the place is shielded then we had best be very careful, we will have to use another means of communication to keep the team in touch with each other." The professor looked out the window and watched some of his adopted children play in the basket ball court above where the Blackbird was kept.

"Not a problem Chuck, Dad'll get you all the gear you need and he's authorized me to assist you in rescuing them." she smiled at her old teacher and Charles noted the spark in her eyes that she had always had before going into action.

"Thank you," Charles picked up the disk and stared at it before carrying on, "there is one thing that we must do before we can leave to find them," he paused, "Kimieko tells me that the boy Clarice is with has a family in the city living in the sewer," Jessica raised her eyebrows at this, "she wishes to find them and feels that they have a right to know where he is and help if they can, and I must agree, I have pinpointed their position using Cerebro and Scot will give you the map and the directions, Kimieko wishes to go herself as she believes she knows one of them I would like you to go with her."

"Why me professor?" Jessica asked out of curiosity even though she was quite happy to go along with Kim, "Why not Scot or Storm, or even Logan?" She made it a point not to mention Jean as she'd sacrificed herself but a few weeks ago to save her friends.

"These people have lived in fear all of their lives, I have found them with cerebro but I sense such distrust for the world particularly with one of them, I fear a male escort would not be as easily accepted as a female and although Storm is quite capable of looking after herself, from what I have been told by Kim they are very competent martial artists trained in the ninjitsu style, I fear they might over power her, you on the other hand are a trained Shield agent and are quite capable of fighting against any style." Jessica nodded and left to find Scot and then Kim.

The Cat watched the city from the rooftops searching her brain for somewhere she might have missed, she refused to believe as many of the others were starting to believe, that Leonardo was dead. He was way too good for that, too smart to get killed. But if he'd been caught off guard then maybe. . . but no, she'd known him for only a few short years but living in such close quarters she'd got to know his habits pretty well. She sighed and thought back to the last few weeks, the frantic searching, the worry the panic and now, now Raph had become so over protective of his family, new and old that it was almost suffocating. Cat tried to rein him in and help him to realize that the others were fine and that he couldn't watch over them all of the time but he wouldn't listen to her and right now he was crashed out in his room fast asleep, his body no longer able to cope with the constant searching and worrying, coupled with the lack of sleep he was getting. Cat took one last look at the city and headed off for home.

Once to the warehouse she got into the space age lift that she had always thought belonged in Star Trek, as the lift took her down to the lower level she sensed something wrong, she heard fighting. One fighter sounded like Raph, the other a woman she didn't recognize and that wasn't good, Raph was in no condition to fight, especially if the woman was good. She prepared herself to pounce and as soon as the door opened it took her a split second to take in what was happening and she stood up in confusion. Firstly Donnie and Mikey were simply standing and watching whilst their exhausted brother fought a blonde woman about April's height and age, then she noticed her old friend Kimieko standing on the other side of the room shouting at them to stop fighting and as she got closer she realized the woman was only blocking Raph and he was still losing.

"What is going on here?" She asked as she approached the scene.

"Nikki!" Kimieko yelled, "am I glad to see you! Would you tell this idiot to stop attacking my friend for no good reason!"

"You know these two?!" Raph yelled at her, his body shaking with the effort of using energy he no longer had.

"I know Kim, and so do you but you're so exhausted you don't recognize or remember her!" Nikki clenched her fists her temper warring thin, "However I don't know who she is," she pointed to the blonde and turned her full attention to her boyfriend and her voice began to rise, "and I don't know why either of them are here but I'm sure there must be a good reason as that blonde was only blocking you not attacking so why don't you simmer down and find out why they're here!"

"They know where Leo is," Mikey's small voice piped up beside her, "Raph thinks they're the ones who are holding him." Cat looked over at Kim expecting an explanation and received one.

"Well I don't know how they got you're brother but I was with him and," she told them everything that had happened from the moment the armed men had flung Leo into the back of the armored vehicle to the moment she had woken up in the mansion, the only detail she missed was the information about Raphael and Nikki's daughter. "This is Jessica Fury she's found out where they're being held and we came here to tell you we were going after them and that he'll be home soon."

"We?" Jessica asked looking at Kim's arm which was still in a sling.

"Okay Jess and the X-men are going after them." Kim rolled her eyes at her older companion.

"Where is he?" Donnie spoke up for the first time since the two girls arrived at their doorstep, Kim shrugged but Jessica stepped forward to answer.

"They're being held in Japan, according to what I've found out it seems that the place is some sort of laboratory on mount Fuji," she noted that the three boys had a pained look on their faces at the mention of a lab, it was obvious they now feared the worse, "He's being held there along with a fellow pupil of Kim's, Clarice. I've not uncovered any information about their condition or what they're doing there but I do know they're alive."

"I wanna go with you." Raph stated.

"No." Nikki stepped in full of concern for him. "You'll kill yourself, you're exhausted!"

"I don't care," he bit back, "I wanna save my brother!" he said like a pleading child momentarily losing his hard attitude, too tired to keep it up. Cat's eyes softened, she reached up to stroke his face and looking into his dark eyes hiding behind his bandana she sighed.

"All right, just be careful," she turned to his two brothers, "take care of him." They nodded and smiled. They would have Leo back soon and they would be a family again.

"We'll Chuck did say you guys could come if you wanted to," Jessica said as she watched the two lovers talk to one side quietly, "maybe you should come to the mansion, we're planning on leaving at about six tomorrow morning."

"Just tell us where to go miss," Donnie told her, "and we'll be there."

"I can do better than that," the blonde smiled, "I can show you." She walked up to the turtle in purple and placed a hand on the side of his face and concentrated, she placed all of the information he needed into his brain and he gasped.

"Amazing."

"Well see you in the morning." Kim said as she grabbed Jess and activated her power not worried about what they'd think now they knew she wasn't a threat, she grabbed Jess's hand and pulled her through a shadow and to the mansion where they went to tell the professor what happened and prepare the team for the next day.

_On mount Fuji, Japan:_

In normal circumstances and if they were two ordinary people the scene in the lab cell would be touching, they looked like two lovers embracing each other, something you might see on a beach perhaps. But unfortunately for the two souls in the cell things were anything but happy. The girl wept as the boy tried to comfort her, her naked body was battered and bruised and he did his best to recover her dignity by wrapping the thin cotton sheet they had given the two of them to share he hugged her tightly desperately holding back his own tears. He stroked her hair and tried not to think about the past few days, his brother Raph had told him about the tests Power's men had carried out on him, but Leonardo would never had guessed that scientists could be so cruel, so heartless. He had met his niece here and she was reasonably healthy but she was petrified of her own shadow and had scars all over her arms and legs where various needles had been inserted among other things. The young mutant turtle wasn't sure how much longer he and Blink could take the tests and the humiliation and hoped for a miracle that he knew would never come. It was hopeless and he knew it, he who was so used to being in control had none and would die in a lab at the mercy of a bunch of scientists. It had been Splinter's worst nightmare, his worst nightmare.

The door opened and a guard came in with their food, Leo felt Blink's hold on him tighten, placing it on the floor the guard started for the door but stopped again and turned towards them.

"Better say your goodbyes now freaks," the man said with a heavy Japanese accent, "cause in a couple of hours turtle boy you're not going to remember anything but what we tell you, Powers San wishes to have a new assassin and you're his choice." He left and everything was silent again save for Blink quiet sobs. Leo closed his eyes and had to admit he was scared, they were going to take his free will away from him and turn him into a cold hearted killer. He looked at the girl in his arms and wondered if she would ever like him the way he had grown to like her, given the chance he might even love her but now because of what these monsters would make him do, he would deserve no body and who would want him?

**Hey hey, well another chappy, whadya think. Any of you who are true x-men fans, or even just marvel comic fans should know that the colonel of Shield is Nick Fury, in my story Jessica is one of his daughters. Jessica is borrowed from another story I have written, but that died a death and I like her a lot so I brought her back in this one. Toodles, Angel! **


	6. Chapter Six: Against My Will!

_**My Brother's Child.**_

**Chapter six: Against My Will!**

The nine mutants gathered in the briefing room first thing that morning, the professor went through all the information he could give the newcomers to the team, namely the turtles, and gave the four communication devices to keep in contact if and when they got separated. Then Jessica carried on with how they would get into the lab and get their brother and Clarice out along with any other test subjects that were there. Raph only half listened he was still exhausted but no one could talk him out of going to save his brother, being the eldest was hard. That's why as kids he'd always believed that he would be the leader because he was the eledest but as he and his brother's grew it became clear that Leonardo was more suited to the job. That was why when Leo disappeared he'd tried to follow in his younger brother's footsteps by trying to look after his family the only way he knew how, by fighting. He thought back to earlier that morning when they were saying their farewells to Splinter and the girls who would look after him. Cat had wanted to go with him but he wouldn't let her he used his aging sensei as the excuse for her to stay, Splinter was getting old and therefore frail so they rarely left him on his own anymore in case anything happened whilst they were out.

"So are we ready?" Jessica looked in his direction knowing full well he hadn't heard a thing.

"Huh, uh, yeah sure." he replied. They followed Scot Summers along the hall of the underground complex to a hanger bay where the Blackbird jet was kept and Raph hid a smile at Donnie's enthusiasm, Don was in his element with all this technology around. They got into the jet and took off heading for japan.

"Won't a lab of that caliber have some sort of radar," Donnie asked after a time, "so will we have to land further away or have you already planned for that?" The X-Men and Jessica smiled.

"As I told Logan on his first mission," Scot said still looking ahead at the view screen, "anyone who can detect this ship deserves to find us!" Donnie looked on in awe as they sped along at super sonic speed and barely notice his other brothers. Mikey was watching the earth fly past and marveled at how beautiful it was wishing he could walk around and explore it like any other kid his age, Raph was fast asleep next to Jessica who decided it best to keep it that way and let him get his rest for the fight ahead. All the planning in the world can't make a mission go how you want to and something inevitably goes wrong, and something told her this mission would be no exception.

It took them a matter of hours to get to Japan, they flew over Tokyo and hung a left over Chiba, then over Yokohama and soon after were landing at the foot of the mountain they were heading for. The lab was built into the mountain with about three floors above ground and a further six underground. It didn't take them long to reach the building itself and bypassing the guards was an easy task to undertake with Jessica around. Once inside they activated their comms and carried on along the first corridor. The turtles had been warned that the X-Men's powers would not work inside the building so Jessica and Donatello (Logan) would separate from them at the start and find the device blocking their mutant powers. The group said their good lucks headed in their separate directions.

In a control room on the top level a man with blonde-white hair in a ponytail sat and watched as his newest toy's prey entered the building totally unaware that they were being watched by the hundreds of microscopic cameras hidden in the walls. A scientist stood behind him also watched hoping that his latest work for his benefactor would be successful, there was a chance that the blonde psychic would be able to override the chip embedded in his spin where it met his skull, however as he had informed his employer, Justin Powers the chip would work for a total of ten hours until the subject needed to be recharged, or given rest and sustenance. Powers pressed a button on his desk and a door slid open behind him revealing a figure in the shadows.

"Go slave and destroy my enemies." The figure nodded and the door closed again.

"What do we do now Powers San?" asked the scientist.

"We enjoy the show Nagi." Powers stated, "whether the chip is totally successful or not will soon be revealed, but either way if these fools do manage to rescue him and the girl then he will have to live with the fact that he attacked his own kin. If it looks like they will rescue him at any point then we will set him on the girl and the child, once they are dead it won't matter if they have him back he will destroy himself anyway."

"Who do you wish me to set him on first Powers San?" Nagi eyed the screen showing each of the intruders. Powers narrowed his eyes at the one that stole his father's creation from him over two years ago.

"The one with the red bandana, his is the child's father and his lover is a particularly nasty thorn in my side," powers smiled, "set my new pet on his own brother I'll find it quite enjoyable."

Nagi bowed and left heading for his lab to over see the assassin's actions. What he failed to notice was the young woman disappearing around the corner and heading to the elevators intent on freeing a small child in her care. Her name was Asaka Tomo she had been employed here as a lab assistant but when she had found out what went on in the lower levels she had threatened to go to the police, of course then her family were threatened and she agreed to keep quiet, now she cared for some of the prisoners in this god forsaken place. She said a quick prayer to her ancestors asking for strength and when the elevator doors opened on the correct level went to find her latest charge along with another prisoner.

"Sasami?" she whispered, "are you in there?" she asked in Japanese and looked around the cell.

"Tomo?" a small voice asked. Tomo smiled and unlocked the door with her security key and went inside.

"You must listen to me very carefully little one," Sasami nodded at woman who took such good care of her, "remember I told you of your parents," she nodded again,"one is here and I must get you to him, but he is here to save your uncle that I showed you and his friend also so we must find them quickly before you're uncle finds them."

"My uncle turned bad by the bad doctor?" Sasami asked, also in Japanese, although Tomo had made a point of trying to teach the child English once she had found out who her parents were.

"Yes Sami you're uncle is bad now, but he doesn't want to be and we will help him somehow." Tomo answered reluctantly not sure if the toddler would understand.

"I want save uncle!" Sami smiled at her and led Tomo out of the cell and down the hall where she and Tomo had seen the guards take her uncle's friend Blink. Inside Blink was curled up with the blanket Leo had wrapped around her shoulders the day before and held it tightly in place, she cried quietly into her knees and looked like she hadn't slept in days, Tomo sighed and wondered, not for the first time, how these monsters slept at night.

"Blink San." Blink looked up at the vaguely familiar face, "quickly we must leave!"

"Who. . . ?" Blink asked but was cut off.

"There is no time girl we must go now," Blink noticed the woman in front of her spoke quite poor English but she understood it, "before it is too late we must get you to you're friends and warn them of what has happened to Leonardo San!" Blink rose slowly to her feet and kept the sheet around her to cover her naked body and followed the woman. On the way Tomo stopped at the women's locker room and grabbed her spare set of clothes from her locked and Blink put them on and they continued.

Elsewhere Raphael had become separated from the group and was lost in what reminded him of a maze it seemed to be never ending and he swore that passages that weren't blocked one moment were the next he growled in frustration and broke into a jog. He cursed himself as he was caught off guard by someone behind him, he fell to the floor from the blow to his shell and was momentarily winded, however he had no time to get up for the attacker was still coming, he could hear his footsteps approaching and only just dodged a single katana as it brushed passed his face the attacker jumped back and crouched, sword at the ready for Raph's next move, but Raph didn't have one, after all how could he fight his own brother when that brother looked bent set on killing him?

"Leo?" His brother didn't answer but the glare he received was cold and soulless, something had happened to Leo and whoever had done this to him would pay dearly, that he swore before he was attacked again and he started to block the best he could.

Jessica didn't like this at all everything was going way too well. Someone should have noticed something by now, ordinarily she would have been able to sense people and cameras watching her, but now she was mentally blind as she was when she was a small child and it unnerved her.

"Miss Fury?" Donnie as he worked at a lock on a door.

"Call me Jess Kid." She smiled down at him.

"Uh, Jess," he continued a bit intimidated by the taller blonde, "I'm confused, why weren't any of you or the people at the Xavier institute afraid of us? I mean a lot of people are and I know you're different too but at least you seem to look like normal people and you can fit in and. . "

"Trust me kid," she cut him off to stop him babbling, "I've seen far stranger in this world than you, there's a guy named Kurt, he's visiting his home land right now but he's all blue, got elf ears and a long pointed tail. I'm told some people have accused him of being a demon but he's a religious fanatic, he loves his God so it just shows you should never judge a person by looks alone. There are good and bad in all things not just those that are different." Donnie nodded and then grinned as the electronic lock clicked open.

"We're in!" He stepped aside and glanced into the room which was dark but with his trained eyes he could see it was also empty.

"Not bad kid," Jess said as he jokingly bowed and signaled for her to go first, "not bad at all!"

"Thanks, now lets see where that limiter machine is so we can get the rest of our team on a level playing field." They each headed to a different console and they started to type.

Wolverine sniffed the air their missing teammate was around somewhere he could smell the fear, but the kid didn't strike him as the fearing type and that worried him. From what Kim had told them the turtles could definitely take care of themselves but the one named Raphael looked like he hadn't had a good nights sleep for weeks, months even and although he could probably watch someone's back he was in no way capable of one on one combat alone. Thankfully their fearless leader Cyclops had realized this and had sent him after the stray turtle. There was a crash to his right and he ran to see if he was in luck to find one beat up, unconscious turtle lying on the ground and a broken glass pane nearby. Wolverine narrowed his eyes and looked around, he sniffed the air again and was surprised to pick up a similar scent to Raphael's. Almost too quick to block a figure leapt out of the shadows and sliced at his side with a sword Wolverine growled in pain and jumped back to pull Raphael over to a wall, he sat him up against the wall and checked he was still alive and breathing, never taking his eyes away from the direction his assailant had gone. He growled once more then approached the middle of the room. He glanced back at Raph for a moment when he heard him groan.

"Oh man my head." Wolverine smiled, then dodged as his attacker advanced again he caught the blade with his claws and sliced through it with them, "No! Logan it's my brother something's wrong with him. . ," Raph tried to get to his feet but his head was spinning too much and he had little success, "we gotta help him, so ya can't hurt him!"

"I'll say something's wrong the kids lost it!" Logan blocked Leo's fists and legs as the other turtle fought him hand to hand now.

"Please, we've gotta help him. . . " Raph leant his head against the wall and tried to stop the spinning, he felt a warm liquid trickle down his face and found a large cut on his forehead, holding his hand there he closed his eyes and hoped that this Wolverine would listen to him.

Tomo and Blink ran to the elevators, Tomo carried Sasami in her arms as they ran. They turned the last corner that would lead them to the elevator and Clarice ran head first into Cyclops.

"Scot!" She yelled and flung her arms around his neck, "you came for me!"

"Or course we did child," Storm told her, also receiving a warm hug, "and Leonardo's family have come for him too." Her expression changed as soon as Storm uttered the words and Blink looked once at Mikey then at the floor.

"What's wrong?" Scot asked picking up how uncomfortable she was.

"Leonardo San is no longer his own self." The Japanese woman told him, "One of the doctors here is controlling him with a chip in his spine, they implant it last night, he is Powers San's new assassin."

"What!" Mikey said in a pained voice, "but it can be reversed, right?"

"Yes but specialist must do it," Tomo answered, "if not removed right could lose him forever." It was then Mikey noticed the little girl in her arms.

"Hey little one," he said putting on his best smile for the petrified looking girl, "and who are you?"

"I'm Sasami," she said looking at him intently, "are you my daddy?"

"Huh?!"

"Is you're name Raphael?" Tomo asked coming to her sense and kicking herself for not having mentioned in in the first instance.

"No I'm Michelangelo, Raph's my brother," Mikey looked at the girl and then back at Tomo, "why?"

"This is Raphael San's daughter," She paused a moment to let the turtle with the orange bandana recover from what she'd just told him, "her mother's name Nicole San, they create her here using their DNA then use her as a test subject."

"Oh man," Mikey came up to Sasami and brushed a stray strand of hair from his niece's face and she smiled at him, "hi, I'm you're uncle Mikey, and we'll take good care of you!" He smiled again and then took her from Tomo's arms. Sasami smiled and slipped her arms around his neck and cuddled in.

"Miss?" Cyclops interrupted the heart warming scene

"I am called Tomo." She bowed politely.

"Tomo, is there any way we can stop him if they are controlling him, without hurting him?"

"There might be," she thought for a moment, "but you would have to get to Nagi San's lab and use his controls it's on the top level on west side."

"Right," Cyclops nodded and then activated his comm around his ear, "Jessica?"

"You rang boss?" Jess said as she hacked a file on the computer she was working on.

"Very funny Jess," he said rolling his eyes, "how close are you to getting that limiter off-line?"

"Give us thirty seconds or so aaannd weee're done!" Cyclops felt his body react and his powers return as did Storm.

"Good I need you and Donatello to go up to the top level and find a man named Nagi, he's apparently on the west side of the building you have to find some controls it seems they have turned Leonardo into some sort of assassin and at the moment there's no telling how much control over his actions he has," Jessica looked over to Donnie and she saw how much this small snippet of news was effecting him and she hoped that they would be able to get his family back to normal once more, they may not be orthodox but it was obvious they all cared for each other very much and she new that was what she treasured more than anything in this world, "we have to be careful as well we have no idea how the chip in his spine works so try to be subtle Jess."

"Ha! I'm a telepath the creep won't even know I'm there until it's too late." Jessica said with a smirk, she was a Shield agent subtlety was part of the job description. She looked over at Donnie, "Shall we?"

"They must be on to us by now what if they try to kill Leo before we get to him?" He wrung his hands nervously as he said this and felt sick at the thought of finally finding his brother only to lose him again.

"Then we take the short route."

"Huh?" Donnie looked at her skeptically. Jessica grinned at him and reached out with her mind to find the man they were looking for once found she flared her powers and they were behind him in an instant. Jessica lifted her hand and half clenched her fist, Donnie was just about to ask what she was doing when the scientist in front of them made a garbled shout and dropped to the floor unconscious.

"Now let's see," Jessica started to type but found she was blocked out, Donnie took over to see what he could and continued the process, in the mean time Jess found the doctor's PC and hacked into that to see what she could find.

Wolverine was no where near tiring but unfortunately neither was Leonardo and he had to give him credit he was good, very good. Leo moved like lightening and they both fell through a window out into the court yard of the complex. Raph opened his eyes saw it as it happened, Wolverine was passed out on the ground and Leo had caught a flag pole rope as he fell and he then jumped back into the room where his target, his brother, was. Raph saw him and knew he couldn't fight him, he held back tears as Leo picked up what was left of the sword he had been using and advanced on his brother again. Raph desperately searched his brother's eyes for some kind of recognition, anything that told him, Leo wasn't gone when he was about three feet away Leo stopped and there it was the old Leo, the one they'd been searching for, just for a moment but he was there Raph knew he was still in there somewhere but hauntingly as quickly as he saw it Leo's eyes grew cold once again and he shivered.

Blink had activated her powers almost as soon as the limiter had been deactivated she searched every room she could find opening portals to the ones she knew. She came to a broken glass wall and jumped through and there he was, he stood there poised to strike a broken blade in hand just as deadly as it had been whole and beyond him, broken and battered was his brother whom she assumed must be Raphael.

"Don't do this bro," He was close to tears as he spoke, "you're strong, nobody can control you, so fight it bro, please, we. . I need you!" but Leo couldn't here him all he could here were his orders from his new master, to kill his target.

"Leo," Blink opened a portal and jumped in front of him to try and stop him from hurting his own brother, "don. . " she was stopped as the broken blade slipped easily through her shoulder. She gasped as he pulled it out and lifted his hand once more to finish the job. Raph watched on in horror as Leo prepared to murder the girl he could only guess was Clarice, or Blink as they said her nickname was, but before he could deal out the fatal blow Wolverine appeared and pushed him out of the way and pinned him to the ground.

Jessica finished loading all the information she could find about the chip on to a spare disk she found and turned to Donnie who had finally gained access.

"Can you deactivate it?" he asked standing behind him.

"I think so just let me. . . there."

Leo screamed in pain and held his head before blacking out. A few moments later he came too and gingerly rose to his feet. He looked around, by now Mikey, Scot, Storm, Tomo and Sasami were there also and they were crowded around something. He shook his head trying to remember what had just happened but everything was hazy. He noticed Donnie and a blonde girl suddenly appear as if from nowhere and join the crowd. He slowly made his way over and saw a woman with white hair helping Raph who looked awful and for some reason he felt guilty, then he saw her, Blink laying in a pool of her own blood, her light purple skin three shades lighter than usual and her beautiful hair mixing in with the blood.

"I did this, didn't I" he said with cold dread clutching at his heart, and all heads turned to him, "I. . hurt my brother, my friend I. . I. . ." flashes of the fight suddenly played out in his mind and it was all too much for him. Now he knew he would never be loved he was a murderous monster and didn't deserve to live, he fell to his knees and wept. No one knew what to him say save one, Sasami walked over to her new uncle and hugged him.

"It not you're fault, the bad man made you do it. We forgive you le'nardo"

_In Japan the surname is spoken first and then the first name, that is why Splinter's sensei was called Yoshi and not Homato._

**Hello, sorry about the little hiccup with chapter five, not intentional obviously, but hey here's the real one.** **This one took me all night, phew well I hope to get the next chapter up as soon as I get the chance. I hope you're still enjoying it! By the way sorry to any Leo fans I do like him but unfortunately I love to be cruel so he's gonna be messed up for a while! Anywho please review. Toodles**,** Angel**


	7. Chapter Seven: Seeker of redemption

_**My Brother's Child.**_

**Chapter Seven: Seeker of Redemption**.

As they exited the facility, Donny helped support his brother Leo, Tomo stayed close to Sasami who was being carried by Mikey, Storm helped support Raph, Cyclops cradled Clarice in his arm with Jessica close by to telekinetically stop the bleeding and Wolverine took up the lead. With his keen senses he could detect any enemies approaching from quite some way and all he had to do was to lead them to the roof where the blackbird would meet them by remote piloting. The few guards they did meet he would dispose of quite quickly before many of them had time to even scream, his only draw back was trying to keep the sight of his killings away from the little kid who looked terrified. They reached the roof and the blackbird opened its hatch to let them in, each passenger was secured and Scott prepared to take off and head for home at top speed which meant it would take them an hour at most. They lifted in the air and he realized that someone was trying to get them over the radio, he switched it on and let them speak.

"You freaks may get away from me this time," said a southern accent that sounded all to familiar to Raphael, "but I'll get the brat back and maybe even my little Kitty Cat as well, don't you think you've gotten away. That chip in the boy's spine can be reactivated and I'm sure you've all see what it made him do to his own brother!" There was a soft chuckle followed by a brief pause, "until next time freaks, I'll be watching you!" The line went dead and Donny was trying to calm Raph down not noticing his bother slipping to the back of the plane as they sped of in the direction of the USA.

"Raph calm down!" Donny practically had to sit on his brother to get him to stay still.

"That's the murderous creep that killed Cat's mom!" Raph growled, "I'd know that slimy voice anywhere!" Sasami jumped off her uncle Mikey's lap and walked over to her father. She watched as he ranted and raved and wasn't entirely sure she liked it but she'd been told he was the one and she desperately needed to know if he liked her or not in her childlike way.

"Mr. Raphael sir?" She said with her slight Japanese accent, Raph looked down at the little girl and vaguely remembered her mentioning something about Leo being her uncle not waiting for an answer she carried on, "Tomo says that you are my daddy, will you be?" Raph's eyes went wide and the color drained so much from his face Donny had to stifle a laugh.

"It is true Raphael San," Tomo intervened, "she is indeed your daughter, yours and Nicole Roberts'." Raph looked once at Tomo then back at the girl and studied her in detail, she had Cat's hazel eyes all right and she certainly had her red hair, she had no shell or plastron but did have his shade of green skin, with three fingers and two toes.

"I'm a dad?" Raph asked still not quite believing what he was being told, half convinced there had to be some sort of mistake, he looked at Tomo and she nodded, then he looked back at his daughter who looked as though her heart would break if he said anything wrong, "What's yer name?"

"Sasami." Raph thought about it for a while and thought about how Cat would react to this news, but looking at the little girl in front of him there was no way he wanted to upset her and if she really was theirs then he'd take care of her as best as he could, with a little help from his brothers of course.

"Well?" He grinned at his new daughter, "what're yo waiting for, give you're dad a hug!" the other passengers smiled as Sasami squealed and did a flying leap into Raph's arms, she was just so happy.

Leo leant against the wall, Power's words echoing through his mind and for once he was truly lost. He turned back and watched as the one they'd called Jessica patched up Blink, his handy work and then looked over at his brother covered in cuts and bruises, some more serious than the rest, some looked as if they may even leave a scar. He closed his eyes and forced back the tears threatening to fall and slipped down onto the floor. He pulled his knees to his chin and felt the small incision still reasonably fresh on the back of his neck and sighed. He looked over to where he'd seen Jessica retrieved the medical supplies from and got back up, he knew what he was about to do could destroy his brothers, but on the other hand could he live with what he'd done? With what he could do? That was something he never wanted to find out, he loved them all too much he would not allow himself to hurt them or any of his friends again. He reached into the cabinet and found what he was looking for, it was a knife a sharp one for emergencies he assumed and he placed the blade on his left wrist.

_"I wouldn't do that if I were you." _a voice said in his head making him jump_, "after all you'll only hurt them in a completely different way,"_ Jessica came up behind him and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder and smiled, "Your brother Raphael was already killing himself when Kim and I found them at your home in New York, they'd searched for months yet still believed you were alive, don't let them down like that, they love you and I can tell you love them, or I bet you wouldn't consider an option like this, right?" Leo nodded and she took the knife from his placing it back in the cupboard.

"Are you another telepath like Christina?" now it was Jessica's turn to nod. "Can you help me? With . . . you know?" He pointed at the base of his skull and looked at her hopefully.

"I'm not sure," his hope dissipated, "but I know a few people who might be able to figure it out, cheer up kid, you'll all be fine, you'll see."

Once back at the mansion Blink was rushed into the med-lab and the school's new doctor, Dr Henry McCoy, got to work on her. Leo and Raph were also given beds in a next door room, also with medical facilities but not as advanced as the first. Raph fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow, his daughter by his side curled up with him, Leo took a little persuasion to get to sleep, in other words the professor reached into his mind and forced him to sleep. Once Donny had phoned Splinter and the rest of their friends at the lair, the others were found rooms in the actual mansion. Cat had wanted to come straight away but Donny told her that Raph and Leo were fast asleep and they wanted them to stay that way for a little while. It was arranged that Donny would go pick everyone up in the morning to bring them out to the mansion, he didn't tell Cat anything about Sasami but did warn Splinter and Christina they were in for a surprise.

Leo came too at about seven in the morning, a lye in for him, he stretched and smiled at his brother curled up with the tiny girl in the next bed. He got up and went to explore, he found an elevator which took him up to the main building and he wondered around the ground floor for a while looking and thinking at the same time, not sure what to do about his situation. He would do anything for his life to go back to normal, how it had been before, but now that would never happen, he would have liked to get to know Blink better discover the real her under her shyness, he'd seen what she could be when she came to help him in Africa instead of going with Kim, she could be a hero if she worked at it, but now there was no chance, as far as he was concerned there was no way she would ever forgive him for trying to kill her whether he was in control of his actions himself or not. He was abruptly brought out of his thoughts by the sound of many feet along the upper floors he looked around and saw a large crowd of kids of every age, shape and size, and I mean that literally, approaching him. He stepped to the side and most of them passed, a lot saying hello as they did. They pilled into a room at the end of the hall and Leo followed, inside the room was a number of tables and benches and the kids were filling these up after having gone to a canteen where a little old lady served them breakfast of their choice, making it from thin air.

"You joinin' us?" Leo jumped at the sound of the southern accent talking to him, he turned to his right and found a young woman, a little younger than him with white streaks through her hair and the majority of her body covered with clothing, even though it was pretty hot in the room.

"Am I supposed to?" She laughed and grabbed his arm, guiding him to the woman.

"What'll it be young man?" the old woman asked.

"Uh. . " Leo wasn't sure of what he wanted.

"What sort of things do you like?" she asked chuckling.

"I like Japanese food." Leo said hesitantly.

"Well then Japanese it is then," she picked up a bowl and noodles appeared, "will that be all right or would you like something else."

"That's fine, thank you." Leo bowed, out of habit more than anything else and the woman smiled then turned to the girl who'd dragged him in there.

"Your usual Rogue?" the woman asked.

"Yes please Greta." Rogue replied. They took their plates and she steered him over to a table where a blonde boy sat, along with a tall muscular boy, and Kim.

"Hey Leo!" Kim waved as they approached her other arm still in a sling, "make yourself at home!" He smiled at her nervously and sat down, and before long he was talking with the group as if he was any other kid his age. Unknown to him his family members had arrived since and Splinter was watching his son talk like any other young man would with his friends. He turned and headed back down to where the rest of his family were currently residing

Down in the lower levels Cat had been told about Sasami and she was not taking it well at all. For the moment Raph was asleep and so was Sasami so they'd told her down the hall.

"I can't be a mother!" She hissed trying not to be too loud.

"Raph seems to except it so wh. . . " Donny tried to reason with the red head.

"Donny it's not that I don't except it, it's that . . well," she tried to find the right words, "kids just don't like me, in fact they hate me!"

"Aw come on Cat!" Mikey said glaring at her with his arms folded across his chest.

"Yeah she needs a mother," Chrissy butted in, "and that's you!"

"Cat, mat I speak with you alone for a moment?" Splinter asked after having heard most of the conversation. She said nothing, merely followed her boyfriend's father and sensei to an empty room down the corridor, they entered and shut the door behind them. "What is it child that you are afraid of?"

"Me?!" Cat turned away and looked at the wall suddenly finding it interesting, "I'm not scared of anything!"

"On the contrary child you most certainly are afraid," Splinter placed an old hand on her shoulder and urged her to turn to face him, "you are a strong woman yes with much skill, but I see the fear in your eyes from this unexpected news, what troubles you so?"

"Well, I guess I'm not ready for it Splinter." she replied looking away again.

"People rarely are Cat, do you think I was ready?" Cat looked back at him and then shook her head starting to understand, "I was not their flesh and blood but I still bore the responsibility, this young girl is your own and whether you are ready or not you must take care of her, we will all help you and Raphael but that little girl needs you and he more than anyone else, do you understand Cat, Nicole?" Cat looked up at her old name, it felt odd to be called by it now after such a long time, she thought about what he said and had to admit she didn't think she could live with herself if she let someone else down like she had her mother so she smile and bowed to Splinter.

"Thank you Master Splinter." Splinter smiled and placed a hand on her head.

"You are most welcome child." They returned to the others to wait for Raphael to wake up.

**Well there ya go another chappy, I hope you like this one it was kid of hard to write, not really sure why but I re did a lot of it, well anywho, toodles Angel!**


	8. Chapter Eight: Only One Option

_**My Brother's Child.**_

**Chapter Eight: Only One Option**.

Donatello flipped the disk he held over in his hand and looked over it, it's light reflecting off his green features in the sunlight that filled the playground of the Xavier Institute. He'd looked at it on his computer in the layer as he waited for the girls and Splinter to get ready. It hadn't been long but it had been enough to tell him there was no cure he could give, even with his knowledge the removal of the chip attached to Leo's spine would require the best surgeons in the world, a luxury they didn't have. The professor had suggested that he get Dr. McCoy to look over it and see what he thought but what would a school doctor be able to do? Power's words played through his mind and he knew he was right, the chip inside Leo could still be re-activated quite easily and the damaged his brother had caused the day before made him shudder. There was no question the chip had to be removed but how, he didn't even understand how it was implanted in the first place, it was as if the chip had tendrils that had spun their way in to the spinal cortex and there was no way, that he could see, it could have been placed there in one night. Donny sighed and looked out at the few kids studying out on the playing field, at least they were no longer totally alone even if these people weren't exactly like they were, they were still mutants, he got up and decided it was at least worth a try and headed off to McCoy's lab.

"Donny knocked and received no answer so opened the door and walked in quietly to find the man he was looking for was giving a lesson to a group of older students that looked like they were almost of university age. Dr. McCoy looked his way and smiled, motioning to him to take a seat whilst he conducted his lesson and carried on. The young turtle soon recognized the content of his lesson to be about basic biomechanics and was soon on the edge of his seat as the class were discussing the sorts of things he'd always liked to talk about but had never got the chance, he was mildly surprised when the doctor asked his opinion on a particular topic and beamed with pride at the grin on the blue furred man's face when he gave his answer. Too quickly for Donny the lesson was over and the other kids were leaving and so engulfed was he in the flow of things that Donny almost followed him until the doctor cleared his throat.

"I believe you may have come here to see me about you're brother?" McCoy asked still smiling at the bright young mutant nodding at him, "The professor warned me that you might. I believe you have a disk for me to look at." Donny shyly passed the disk over to the tutor and McCoy placed it into his computer, "You aren't like your other brothers, are you?"

"Excuse me?" Donny asked looking at the older man.

"You have a thirst for knowledge I've rarely seen and you retain it well also," McCoy pressed a few keys and a screen popped up, "if you would really like to learn that much you could be taught you know."

"You mean like a normal person," Donny asked getting excited, "and pass exams and do something other than hide my whole life?" Or course it was then the screen went black for a few seconds and he remembered just what he looked like.

"Yes," McCoy placed a hand on his shoulder knowing exactly what he was thinking, "but you don't always have to live in the shadows, there are ways you know."

"Ways to what?" Donny asked almost desperately. McCoy flicked a switch on his watch and Donatello watched in amazement as the blue furred mutant disappeared and a dark haired man sat in his place. "How. . "

"It's called an image inducer, my own design actually, I don't really specialize in any science so when the idea came into my head it was just a matter of creating a hard light holograph that was clever enough to fool everything form humans to television camera's the only thing I have yet to master is the art of hiding a mutants identity form a nasty type of robot called a sentinel, but I'm working on it."

"Wow that's amazing!" Donny looked at the seemingly ordinary watch in awe, "my brothers and I could live like all the other kids, we could have real lives!"

"Glad you like it I'll have some made for you in the next few days," McCoy looked back at the screen, "now lets see what we can do about you're brother's problem shall we. Hmm." Donny gave McCoy a few moments to look for himself before he spoke.

"According to the disk Leo's chip has some sort or tendrils that have been embedded into his spinal cortex," Donny waited as the doctor scrolled down a page, "there's no way I could remove anything like this, I know the theory but I wouldn't trust myself."

"So it should be when it comes to operations like this it is best that the most a relative should do is assist if they are able, but this will require quite a delicate procedure," McCoy looked over at Donny and saw his crestfallen expression, "tell me is Miss Fury still in residence?"

"I think so," Donny replied looking out the window trying to hide the tears threatening to fall, "why."

"Well lets just say that knowing a top secret agent of sorts, especially one as pleasing to the eye as Jessica comes in handy from time to time," the doctor rose to his feet and passed the disk back to Donny, "besides her father is the head of SHIELD which means she pulls a lot of weight in this country and pretty much all the others too."

Raph still slept and his master awaited him, meanwhile however Sasami was awake and getting to know her new mother, along with her family. At present she, Chrissy, Jessica and Cat were drawing out behind the stables and Leo was watching them laugh and just have fun. He liked Jessica she was strong but knew when to let go, when to free herself of responsibility and relax, he even envied her for that was something he rarely did, if ever. He smiled as he noticed the twinkle in Cat's eye as the girl played with her new daughter and drew pictures of animals for the child to color in. It was certainly going to be strange with this new addition, Casey was still in shock and he hadn't even met the bundle of joy yet! He found himself wondering how Jessica lived her life, he knew she was a mutant and that she was a SHIELD agent, but did she have a social life outside of that or did she have to live as they did, in the shadows only coming across friendship outside of the family by mistake and hoping for a day of normality where they could walk among everyone else and not be screamed at, not have people running away from you the moment they see what you really are. He looked back to realize that Chrissy, Cat and Sasami had gone and Jessica was clearing up.

"My life is anything but normal and I have no social life outside of this school," she told him to even bothering to look at him but a smile on her face none the less, "as of yet any way."

"Would you want to be normal?" Leo asked her.

"I really don't know, if my powers mean I can make a difference to the world then no," then she looked at him, "but if it meant I'd be alone all my life then. . Yes I would do anything to be normal." She sighed and looked up at the clouds. "I didn't get my powers until I was twelve and even then it was nothing special, I had a photographic memory anyway and the added psi powers meant I would sense things before they would happen, which was great for sport, but when I was about fourteen I had my first boyfriend it was the typical teenage thing you see on the TV and I loved it, until one day we were crossing the road and a car ran a stop sign, that's when the rest of my powers sort of . . activated themselves I guess, I remember being so afraid and then seeing a flash of gold light, then a clear bubble around us, the car was trashed and the driver pretty badly hurt but that wasn't what scared me. What scared me was the looks on people's faces, their thoughts when they'd seen what I'd done, it spread around the city like wild fire and eventually my father moved the family to California and commuted on his days off via jet to the local air base. Then he found out about this place and I came here, but the way they stared, what their minds had said . . . "

"I'm sorry."

"S'not your fault," Jessica replied wiping a few tears away quickly, "so don't worry about it, besides now I have a better job than any of them, better paid too. . " Jessica paused and looked back at the mansion, "duty calls Leo, gotta go." and with that she was gone.

Four days, that was all it took for Jessica to get two of the best surgeons on the planet who happened to work for SHIELD and owed her a favor. Leo swallowed hard, he hadn't actually been brought up to trust doctors but Donny had told him that the chip had to be removed or he could end up being controlled again. There were some risks though, he'd been told by Dr. McCoy, or Hank as they were now calling him that if the surgeons cut to close they could paralyze him or worse kill him. He sat in the room where he was likely to be spending the next few weeks in and found himself shaking. By now both Raph and Blink were up, most of the school called her Clarice and he found it pretty confusing, but what wasn't confusing was the fact that she hadn't come to see him yet. After what he'd done he couldn't really blame her, he did nearly kill her, but it did cheer him up that his new friends from the school upstairs had all sent him good luck cards to wish him well. One of the surgeons entered and told him it was time and they would soon be ready with the anesthetic and Leo numbly nodded his head. The surgeon told him to lay down on a separate bed with wheels and he did so.

"There's nothing to worry about son," the middle aged surgeon smiled at him, "we'll take good care of you." Hank arrived and they began to wheel him out and along the corridor to the next room that would serve as a theater. He'd been told his family would wait upstairs. However, just as they were about to take him through the door he heard the soft padding of feet on a metal floor before;

"Wait!" Leo looked over and saw Blink standing to his left, her arm was in a sling and heavily bandaged and the bruises from the guards were still painfully evident, he looked away ashamed of what he had done and she leant down and kissed his cheek before letting them move on, he smiled slightly before the uneasiness about the operation returned, only finally disappearing as the anesthetic sent in into a deep slumber.

**Not really sure what to say about this one, some of the guys being regular kids for a change, I'll do Raph and Mikey later on but I wanted to do Leo and Donny first, especially as schools Donny's thing! Anywho I hope you liked it! Toodles Angel!**


End file.
